


Dammit, Jim!

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing created for the handcuffed/bound together square of my trope_bingo amnesty card. </p><p>In which Bones and Jim are handcuffed together and Bones is far from pleased!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Jim!

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/dammitjim_zpse700a0e9.jpg.html)


End file.
